Hell Hath No Fury
by PandaAngelFaith
Summary: When Edward works long hours with Carlisle, this creates the Perfect Storm. And he must suffer the consquences of his wife's scourn.


Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. Although I am going to take credit for the current situation I am going to put all of our favorite characters in. PS: This is a one-shot! And THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVED! LOVE YOU LOTZ! I have also been made aware of some physical characteristics I need to take care of. And some editing. So, if you love it; let me know and if you hate it, please lie to me :D

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

Leaving your newly made vampire wife alone for long periods of time is not a good thing. Now, I know she's not brand new; I couldn't leave her alone when she was. However, I was pretending to be an attending physician with Carlisle, so that meant I was going to be gone with conferences and the long shifts were starting to get to me. There was on advantage to being a vampire, I didn't need sleep. However, I did need to hunt. The taste of human blood didn't appeal to me anymore. I can't explain it, but after having given birth to my own daughter, having to bite and change my own _human _wife, the thought of someone else's blood satisfying my needs just did nothing for me. However, this also meant Carlisle and I were going to volunteer for all the long shifts that no one else enjoyed. I was starting to understand why Carlisle was doctor. That was until I tried coming home when I smelled a mountain lion's blood filling the air. My instincts had kicked in and I was off. Until I ran into my wife, who was protecting her kill, and currently sitting on my chest.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

I remember being married. I remember my wedding day, vaguely. I try not to complain about the way my life is. After all, I got what I wanted, but my husband has been lapsed lately into thinking being a vampire meant I wasn't also a woman. I wanted my husband to touch me. I wanted to hurt him and make him feel all the loneliness and pain he has put me through. Out of sheer frustration, I headed to the woods to hunt. I had nothing better to do. My beautiful daughter was off studying college at Princeton with Jacob right behind her. Of course, I had a hard time picturing Jacob trying to be the studious type, but he would go wherever she was. That was a reassuring thought. I would get an email from her later on tonight telling me how things were going. While pondering my family's current state, I saw a nice mountain lion looking like it was ready to fight, so I was up for the challenge. I was hiding in the shadows, but the animal looked right at me, as if it could see me. _Okay, fine. _I walked out into the moonlight to watch the animal take a defensive stance. _Perfect. _Normally, I don't hunt but once a month, just to keep the thirst down, but that husband of mine has riled my anger and I couldn't very well take it out on those around me, so I took it out on the animals. I didn't like that either because it was an unfair fight, but it was better than having to hurt someone I was going to have to be with for the rest of eternity.

The lion circled me and I turned my attention in response. As usual, the animal tried to defend itself, certain it was greater than I, but also confused by the strength and speed I had shown. The teeth are the tricky part when it comes to mountain lions. This one tried to bite me, but the stone skin I am blessed with meant the teeth didn't make a dent. The fight was over way too soon. I heard something in the woods, some rustling, but didn't think anything of it; certain in my superiority in nature. Until I smelled my husband rushing at me, overcome with the thirst and the blood of my kill. He hasn't recognized my scent yet and I take the advantage to throw him off his balance and send him toppling; me on top of him, balancing on my toes – gracefully sitting on his chest. He looked bewildered for a minute, but quickly regained composure. His eyes were filled with love and something else while mine were filled with anything but. I jumped off and ran toward home.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

I wasn't sure what I had just seen in my wife's eyes, but it wasn't the love I had known her to have for me. There was more of a hurt, a fury there. It was directed at me and I wasn't sure why.

Despite the fact that we don't sleep, I haven't been able to spend much quality time with my wife. I was taking the longer shifts at work, trying to figure out just what in the world the humans had contracted. It was a new disease and it was highly contagious which also means the little town of Forks, Washington was dwindling at a rapid speed. It was a daunting task to watch someone with flu-like symptoms goes from horribly sick to fine to dead in a 12-hour period. I wanted to help and try to figure out what was going on with the cases so I stayed at the hospital as much as possible. Unfortunately, this also means I am working as much as possible. When I wasn't at home, I was discussing cases with Carlisle. We were busy pouring over every book in his study, trying to find a solution to the problem. If we weren't doing that, then we were with our family. I didn't see why she was so irritated; we had eternity. I finished off the mountain lion and headed for home.

When I got there, my wife had already packed, indicating that she was gone. I went to look for the suitcases, but she had taken those. I thought about calling her on her phone and finding out where she was going, but I got the sense she was very irate at me. I called her anyway.

"What do you want, Edward?" That tone was never a good sign.

"What's going on? Why are you mad at me?"

A long sigh "I'm going to relax and think. You just keep doing what you are doing and maybe when you find the time to spend time with me, then I might have time for you."

That was not good.

"I want to spend time with you, Bella, but the job, the family, and the whole mess doesn't make that possible right now."

"I know; that's what makes it so hard. I can't be second anymore, Edward. I appreciate the fact that you love me, you want to be with me, but I need to feel you with me and lately, we have been on totally different planes."

I didn't have any remark for that one. When I didn't say anything, Bella hung up the phone.

*-*-*-*Bella*-*-*-*

If I could cry, I would have. Just the thought of being this frustrated with Edward was annoying and irritating to me. I didn't want to be the weak one or the one who always needed someone. I didn't want to be the one to cause him pain, but I was so uncomfortable, I couldn't take it anymore. Of course, looking back, I suppose I could have went to Alice, Esme, or even Rosalie, but then they would all talk and have questions for Edward. That was never a good thing. I didn't want them to know we were having trouble. I wanted them to think we were just fine. I just wanted a break from everyone and everything. I was at the airport now. The ticket I had purchased was for first class to Brazil. I was heading to the one place I would be able to be me. Isle Esme.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

There were very few places my wife was able to go to for thought. It had to be dark and secluded. I knew right where she was heading and I took off. I had told Carlisle what was going on, but before I got to the house, there was the Jag already running in the driveway with Alice dangling the keys out on the front porch.

"She will forgive you." The comfort my sister had given me was tremendous. It was good to know this was going to be repaired. "She won't if you don't decide to go get her and make it count!" Alice's calm voice had the hint of anger in it and I realized I hadn't decided whether or not I was going to go. I had an obligation to the hospital to be there and help out as much as possible, but if Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then the Universe rains down on the husband who has unleashed his vampire wife's fury. I was already out of the drive and speeding down the highway before the minute hand made its next rotation.

Fortunate for me, my thoughtful family had already made the arrangements for my Jag and I had a spot reserved. I threw the keys at the valet and took off toward the air port, following the scent of my wife. She had been here about 10 minutes ago.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

I got on the plane about 10 minutes ago and didn't think anything about my first class seating. Normally, I would opt to have coach, but this just made everyone on the whole plane nervous and it was uncomfortable, so to make sure all passengers arrived in a safe manner, I accepted the higher class. Thus having more room between myself and the other passengers and the privacy I craved. I was in a sort of daze when I smelled his scent on the plane. I froze in my position; watching everyone around me try to take in my husband. Just for their sakes, I blocked their minds and watched him in his own frustration. I knew he would be able to find me, but maybe with all of the new scents around, mine might be disguised. _Might_ being the keyword.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

Leave it to my wife to be somewhere on a plane and trying to hide. I noticed she was here, not only because of her scent, which is still The Song to me, but to also walk into an enclosed area and not hear the thoughts of those around me was a dead give away. I knew she was somewhere on this plane, I just had to wait and see if she would come out or if I would have to go find her. Her scent was covered by different scents – all mixing together. It was difficult to pick hers out. There was one of nothing but alcohol and I was wondering if the man who it belonged to was going to live through the night; then there was the scent of tears from an older woman. There was cheap leather coming from the business man standing in the isle in front of me, and then without needing any prompting, I turned my head to a pair of big brown eyes. Her strawberry shampoo was lingering in the air. For some reason, the gentleman sitting next to her asked if there was anyway he would be able to switch my seat and I was sitting next to my wife. Who looked none too pleased to be found.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

_Damn! Leave it to him to find me! That man was a chicken shit! _ I was really starting to think I was going to get away with this. Until I noticed he had a carry on and was going to go with. That's when my nerves started to go into overdrive. I didn't let it show, but kept unnaturally still. Then he looked my way and the whole world disappeared. Our eyes met with electricity popping in the air. The chicken shit took off – intimidated by my husband's intense stare down. I returned his look with one of my own. He sat down next to me and my body reacted. It was like there was going to be no communication between what my Will stated and what my Body stated. Somehow my will had been overridden with the animalistic magnetism. Edward stood up and I followed. I was still mad at him. I wanted to rip him to shreds. But now was not the place. However, if we didn't get out of this plane – the whole world was going to get a very interesting show. I followed him off the airplane to a smaller plane sitting outside. I don't know how he knew it was for us, but we got into the plane and I forced myself to find some calm place. I found a note pad and wrote –

Thank you Alice

My husband kept looking at me with over a century of patience in his eyes. I wanted to reach over a slap him silly. It was so infuriating when my husband has so much self-control while I can't control my shaking hands. So, we proceeded to have a staring contest. Quite pointless, but he was trying to divulge my inner thoughts while I was attempting the same. This was going to be a long trip.

*-*-*-* Alice *-*-*-*

I didn't think that there was going to be trouble between the two of them. After all, they had been married for 20 years and should be set in their ways. I tried to stay out of their lives for the sheer privacy. I didn't want to know when they were going to have sex. I didn't want to know when they were going to go hunting. There were just some things "siblings" don't need to know about each other. However, Bella came into the house, sending Jasper on edge and that threw me into look out mode. Usually, Bella was patient and calm, but apparently, things weren't going well. Esme was busy working on another painting of hers and Bella just watched her like she wanted to find something to do or scream. Jasper was sending out waves of Calm throughout the room so I thought I better have a look to find out what had set my beautiful sister off. That was when I had seen it. Bella unleashed. This was going to be something Edward needed. He was feeling tense and worn. Bella was feeling neglected. They were no longer connected and if something didn't change soon, they weren't going to be together anymore. That was when I had decided to push Bella to her utmost limits – to a point where they would run away and have no distractions. If I asked them, Edward would talk to Bella about the situation, and Bella would be the supportive wife, relying on the fact that Esme could do it, so could she. She would leave and Edward would follow and the world would be better again. However, I had a split-second glimpse into another explosive situation – Bella was sexually frustrated which set off my husband and he was currently staring me down. If I didn't get him out of here, the whole house was not going to make it. I jumped onto my toes and flew upstairs at top speed hitting the ground running. This was going to be fun and I couldn't wait.

*-*-*-* Jasper *-*-*-*

Bella was… I am not sure what she was when she came into the Main house. She was very irate at something Edward had done, after all, he was the only one who could upset her so, but I wasn't sure what it was until I watched her more closely. Then I could feel it radiating off of her and I had never seen that much frustration pent up in something so small. In a futile attempt to calm her, I gave back waves of Calm. Her response was only a glare and a staring contest at whatever Esme was doing. I wasn't sure whether to be concerned or indifferent. Right then my Pixie of a wife threw a look my way and flew out of the room. A mere nano-second later, the frustration was too much for me and I was flying after her. She had seen this coming. She seen what was going on with our newly weds and was ready for a fight.

I flew through the forest only to be rewarded with glimpses of my wife as she used the forest as her personal acrobatic playground. She took to the canopy and right when I had thought I was going to catch her, she flew around the branch, sending herself flying through the air and landing into my arms. I caught my Minx and pinned her to the tree behind her. She raised her eyebrows in a knowing response and kissed my lips. No matter how long we have been together, her kisses still shock me. How can a person so small contain so much passion inside her without bursting? Her body pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around my neck, I began to feel like Home. I lifted my gentle Love into my arms and retreated into the farthest reaches of the mountains. I didn't want to be interrupted. Without looking at where I was going, I began to run, Alice's lips still attached to mine. When the sun light could no longer be seen, I had found shelter to explore my wife's body in perfect unhurried ritual.

*-*-*-* Alice *-*-*-*

My husband's body is something to be revered. The battle wounds of his past life have shown he has endured the harshest treatment only to come out as one of the sweetest, bravest men I have ever known. The hair that shows the monster underneath belying the self-control he has mastered on the surface. I never knew which one I was going to get when my husband made love to me; The monster could come out, but then he could be as genteel as the mythological Southern Man he was raised to be. I didn't want to play with him, I wanted to savor him; To gorge my Love on him for the time being. I suppose the current state of Edward's relationship had lead me to thinking this way – grateful for the relationship I have, for the fact I don't have to worry about a lifestyle or career getting in the way.

The moonlight was dancing on the leaves sending shards of light all around. I wanted to be protected, safe, cherished, and claimed. I glanced at my husband who was watching me watch him. Without saying a word, he walked up to me and gently took my hand in his, massaging it with his own hands. As the worries of the day made their way out of my body, I opened my mouth to release a held breath only for it to be taken by his strong lips. Those hands that had been releasing tension in my hands began to move to my shoulders and gliding the shirt I had been wearing over my head in the process. Jasper then turned my back towards him and began to massage my shoulders and lower back. I purred in response. I didn't know I had tension in my stomach until he found it there and had undone my skirt. It fell to the floor in graceful pile of cloth – as if knowing it was forbidden to do anything but. The man behind me still had unsteady hands when it came to touching my body – as if I was going to disappear from him like some mirage. I turned to look him in the eyes only to find drops of dew there, as tears might have been. I smiled at him and he dropped to his knees. Those lips began to trace the line his fingers were leaving and started kissing my ankles, up to my calves and knees. His hands following behind my body now, sending my senses in overload and when he kissed my thighs, they opened for him of their own accord. I could smell his essence mixing with mine own and as his tongue began to make my own chords tighten. My head fell back in pure satisfaction.

*-*-*-* Jasper *-*-*-*

Her knees gave way and she collapsed into my waiting arms as I came up to stand before her I lowered her onto myself and felt our completion. Make no mistake. I know my wife's body well, but there are some things that never tire. The way she laughs, the way she argues, and the way we feel when we are together. There was going to be no rushing this and I maintained the slowed pace with my wife, making the whole experience long and drawn out. Maybe the sharing of feelings with Bella made me realize my own need to have my wife nearby and not take her for granted, so I kept her close to me for as long as I could. I could feel her walls closing around me and looked up at my wife, who was in throws of our love making; she was looking down at me and with a slowed practice, we gave everything we had.

The sun began to rise in the distance, creating more light in the leaves above us. I hadn't realized Alice was conformed to my body. Our form of sleep, a complete zone out, was apparent on her face and I carried her back to our House, hidden in the Deep Woods. I refused to let the world come charging in on us. The look on her beautiful face changed from the zone out to the distant far off and she laughed. I looked at her quizzically and she had stated: "Edward is going to discover how true "Hell Hath No Fury" in about 15 minutes." I remember all the frustration I felt from his wife and smiled as well. He may come back whole, but not without battle wounds, some much appreciated battle wounds.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

The plane had landed in the middle of the night in Brazil. I was grateful for the night because my wife was released and gone with the midnight stars. She had been giving me a cross between death stares, fury, pain, and lust all at the same time and I wasn't sure what was going to happen when the plane finally landed. I grabbed her carry on as well as ours and decided to leave them for the cleaning people to bring with them. I took off after my wife. If I was to endure this sort of fury and she really was that hasty to be rid of me, we were going to have a long vacation.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

I had stopped just shy of the boat. Knowing it would be faster to cross the remaining distance with some help rather than go at it alone, but once I hit land, I was prepared to let him have everything I had kept inside. He just didn't know it yet. I began to smile in preparation for my attack and was very grateful my husband was not able to read my mind. However, for not being able to read my mind, Edward sure had the boat flying across the waters and in no time, we were at the island. He quickly tied up the boat and then spun me around to face him by grabbing my wrist. There was one thing I had forgotten in my hasty plan – the sense of smell.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

That wife of mine was going to be the end of me! I didn't know what she was thinking, but the wind was throwing her Scent my way and it was taking every ounce of self control I had to steer the boat in the right general direction instead of taking her on the boat, into the water and not really caring anywhere else just to release the pent up frustration I had been doing so well at covering and converging into work. I hadn't realized how much I was missing my wife until I was alone with her and had to pay attention to her because there was nothing else to focus on. I didn't notice that her body still had become more sullen or how her skin tone was more of a gray color. This was no way for my wife to live. I was going to love her better and I was going to show her everything this world had to offer if it is the last thing I did. I was going to be a better husband starting right now.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

Edward still had a hold of my wrist, but there was determination in his eyes. There was sorrow as he took in the sight of me, and there was a deep fire burning hot for me. I looked pointedly at my wrist and decided to make my move. I slammed my mouth into his and gave him everything I could. I challenged his authority over me by knocking him to the white sand. He had thought because of my appearance I would be less strong, but I was a woman scorned and hurt by him – he would have to pay. The beautiful pale blue shirt, my favorite, he had on was going to be the first thing to go.

In my haste, my shield came down and my husband was able to see and feel everything going on through my head. He could see the golden eyes filled with pain as I looked at myself in the mirror. Feel my rage as he calls to tell me his going to be working late again, ruining another of my plans to seduce him. The frustration at knowing there was something more I wanted to share with him, but wasn't able to. He was even surprised to find I was irritated with Esme for being able to handle the time away from her husband as well as she was.

"Esme doesn't handle loneliness better than you; she came to visit Carlisle every day."

At that news, I became more aggravated at myself for being so weak and stupid to think to leave my husband alone at work; for being weak and not being able to handle the alone time. I didn't just want to make love to my husband, but to share my latest discovey, writing. I wanted to share my day with him and hear what he had to say about the whole thing. He just wasn't there.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

My wife was looking down again and I felt her "hole" in her chest at my absence. She was mad because she knew it was necessary, but that didn't make it any less difficult to handle and I think it made everything more difficult to handle because she knew it was necessary.

I tried to move my wife off of the top of me, but at the sudden shift, she slammed me into the ground again and took control. She was reliving our Honeymoon here and wanted to see if I was going to back away this time. It was not going to happen. This time, I had no reason to take it slow with her. However this time I was going to love her like there was no tomorrow. I tried to slow down her pace to enjoy her, but she had too much frustration built up to let that happen. I was going to enjoy this time on the beach, holding on to the Storm I had created while it came crashing down on top of me. That shirt, it was her favorite, was gone in quick work of her nails as she found my stone skin, leaving trails of scratches down the front of me. Next were the pants and then there was a stop, a pause in my wife, still surprised at the physicality of our relationship. However, her anger at her weakness won out and my shy inhibited Bella became the Woman Bella who would take nothing less than All of me. At the connection of our bodies, I felt her shudder as she felt whole and wanted to cry. I picked her up into a sitting position, still enjoying the empowered woman of my wife and kissed her without restriction. She curled into my arms, all the anger and frustration leaving her body as she realized I wasn't going anywhere without her. My wife was no longer the storm, but the woman in need and I wasn't going to let her down, not again.

*-*-*-* Bella *-*-*-*

At my release, my husband released his hold on me and we walked to the house. He called the house keepers and let Carlisle know we made it and to cancel all of his appointments for the next week. I threw myself into the shower, trying to wash away all of the emotions and was greeted with a pair of strong sparkling arms wrapping around me. I leaned back into the arms of my husband and knew we weren't going to be getting out of the house any time soon. Edward took the loofa away from my hands and started rubbing my body with the soap, washing away all the sand. He continued to kiss every newly cleaned inch of my shoulders and when he began to clean the front of me, my head rested on his chest, giving him full access. He just smiled at me and without saying a word had shut off the water and the two of us made love until we couldn't anymore.

"Mrs. Cullen, you need to feed, my love." I looked at my husband and for the first time realized I was starving. I nodded in response and we took off for the mainland. It had been months since I had the chance to hunt with my husband and found the Brazilian Rainforest to be everything I needed. We continued to walk and talk after the jaguar had fallen prey to us and my thirst was calm. The sun was sending off shards of light through the rest of the forest and Edward just whispered, "beautiful." As he took my hand.

"So, I have an authoress as a wife now?" I smiled at him, trying to gauge his response. He smiled back stating anything I wanted we would be able to do. There were times of making love, hunting, and talking throughout the vacation, but I had never been happier.

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

Who knew a vampire wife scorned could be too much fun to handle? Oh I had the battle scars and there were some nights I was positive no one else in the world knew about her; Such as her penchant for different sexual positions, but there was also a different woman hiding in my wife, and she was slowly starting to come out. This woman was more confident and demanding in what she needed. This woman was becoming more my equal and less my dependent; this woman was my wife for the rest of eternity. I vowed to love her for the rest of eternity, to show her every day how much she meant to me and to make time to find out what was going on in her world. I vowed to never see a shattered woman in front of me for as long as I live.

We returned home and all was as it should be, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme. She was in her studio, painting and we came in the middle of an argument. Usually my parents never fought, so something was going terribly wrong. I had noticed all my siblings had left and these two were alone. Instead of enjoying the time alone, Carlisle was pouring over the case studies I had left while I was gone and Esme had picked up on Bella's sulking where she left off. Esme emerged from her studio with a large canvas. It revealed a small fairy standing on a flower in the middle of an island in the middle of a bad storm. There were dark clouds everywhere, but a shred of light pointing to the flower. Bella looked at the painting and squeezed my hand. Once again, her shield came down and I found all the loneliness in the world in this room – radiating from my beautiful mother. I set off for my father. I knocked on the door to his study.

"Come in Edward." There were case files every which way and I wasn't sure what to make of the chaos that had taken over. I pretended to ignore the melee.

"Carlisle, if you do not learn to calm down your own Storm, you are going to have more pressing issues on your hands than some sick people." My father looked up at me and glanced out his office. Esme had placed the new painting on the wall, right where he would see it when he came out. After more than a few decades of married life; I didn't have to spell it out for him and he smirked at me. I moved out of the way.

"Edward, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scourned." He bounded out of the office and into Esme, kissing her with more passion than I had ever seen the two of them display in public. Esme was shocked by the sudden attention and welcomed it with greedy hands.

"We are going on a vacation, my love. I think it is time for me to spend some quality time with you and heal some hurts. Edward, you can have my case load!"

Bella and I sat back and watched our parents fly out of the house. We may not be on an island, but there is no reason we wouldn't be able to enjoy the house to ourselves. Who said storm chasing wasn't fun?

Authors Note: All done! Again, if you love it, let me know; if you hate it, lie to me. I'm working on some more stuff… If I could just pin down the stupid plot bunnies… HAPPY READING!


End file.
